Duas loucas, um anjo, e um professor malhumorado
by Mary Trelawney
Summary: Duas novas alunas e um anjo bêbado resolvem atazanar a vida de Snape.


Em um dia normal em Hogwarts, professor Severo Snape estava dando aula para os alunos do 1º ano da Grifinória e Sonserina.

Então chegaram duas alunas novas da Sonserina. Uma delas se chamava Mary Trelawney e era baixinha, bem branquinha (não tanto quanto o prof.Snape), tinha longos cabelos ondulados e um rostinho meigo; a outra se chamava Nany Snape e era alta, morena, tinha cabelos de tamanho médio ondulado e era meio louca.

Assim que chegaram, prof.Snape falou:

- Bem-vindas Srta.Trelawney e Srta.Snape. Sentem-se em seus devidos lugares.

Mary, como era muito calma e obediente, agradeceu e foi para o seu lugar, mas Nany, como era insana, falou:

-Professor, eu posso sentar perto do senhor?Eu te amo.

Snape respondeu friamente:

-Sente-se onde quiser. Menos cinco pontos para a Sonserina.

Todos ficaram chocados, pois Snape nunca tirava pontos da Sonserina, apenas da Grifinória. Os alunos da Grifinória começaram a rir então Snape falou:

-Não vejo graça nenhuma nisso. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Depois disso, a aula de poções aconteceu normalmente.

Depois que acabaram as aulas, todos se recolheram e Nany teve uma idéia louca:

- Mary, vamos invadir os aposentos do prof. Snape?

- Nany, você pirou?Ele vai ver a gente!

- Eu tenho uma capa de invisibilidade.

- Ah tá, eu vou. Mas mesmo assim é uma idéia louca.

E lá foram elas, duas loucas insanas a procura de confusão.

Chegaram à porta e pela brecha viram Snape sem camisa fazendo uma poção.

- Oh, Merlin!Eu vou desmaiar!

- Eu também vou!Esse cara é horroroso!

- Não!Ele é lindo, e está sem camisa.

- E está suando feito um porco.

Então, Snape nota uma presença estranha e descobre as duas.

- O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Estamos procurando o banheiro! – falaram as duas juntas

- O banheiro de vocês não é aqui.

- Então tchauzinho!

- Espere Srta.Snape. Por que seu sobrenome é igual ao meu?

E, Nany, loucamente insana, disse:

- É que o seu pai tinha um irmão desaparecido, que se casou com a minha mãe, então eu nasci.

- Então por que você não se parece comigo?

- E que minha mãe é como eu!

- Louca?

- Não!Morena.

Então Mary falou:

- Nany, já que você já explicou para o professor, vamos embora. Tchau, professor Snape!

- Não dei intimidade a vocês.

Então, Nany grita:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- O que foi? – disse Snape

- Nada. Eu só gosto de gritar.

As insanas foram para o dormitório e dormiram calmamente.

No dia seguinte, tinha aula de poções e de adivinhação. A primeira aula foi de adivinhação, e a professora Sibila Trelawney chegou para a aula, ela chegou perto das duas insanas que aqui escrevem e falou:

- Sinto que uma de vocês está apaixonada!

- Sim, sim!Eu estou apaixonada pelo professor Snape! – disse Nany

Todos fizeram cara de nojo e começaram a rir, disseram que só alguém muito louca se apaixonaria por ele.

- Ela é muito louca, professora, só ela mesmo pra se apaixonar pelo prof. Snape! – disse Mary ainda rindo

- Oh, você tem um sentimento especial por alguém? – disse Sibila

- Não, professora. A senhora deve estar enganada.

Mas Sibila tinha razão, Mary sentia algo especial por Draco Malfoy, seu colega de classe e de casa. Ninguém sabia disso, nem mesmo sua melhor amiga Nany. Mary não notava, mas às vezes Draco ficava olhando para ela, admirando sua beleza secretamente, talvez ele também gostasse dela.

A aula de adivinhação ocorreu normalmente, embora Sibila estivesse meio constrangida por achar que errou.

Na aula de poções, Snape estava meio envergonhado porque suas alunas loucas tinham visto ele sem camisa, Nany estava com uma cara de louca e pensando besteira e Mary estava meio constrangida.

Os colegas de classe ainda estavam rindo da cara de Nany por ela admitir que estivesse apaixonada pelo Snape.

Durante a aula, Snape perguntou a Nany como se fazia uma poção e Nany responde assim:

- Professor Sevinho, eu não sei...

Snape logo respondeu:

- Srta.Snape, não lhe dei nenhuma intimidade para me chamar por apelidos. Você acaba de receber uma detenção

Depois da detenção de Nany, a aula ocorreu normalmente, e depois todos foram para o salão comunal de suas salas.

Quando Mary chegou ao salão comunal da Sonserina, encontrou Nany cabisbaixa no sofá e foi perguntar:

-Maluca, que cara é essa?

-Ah, Mary, eu nunca pensei em receber uma detenção... Principalmente do Sevinho!

-Quem manda chamar ele daquele jeito?

- Mas eu o amo!

- Tá, isso eu já sabia. Eu queria te contar uma coisinha...

- O que, o que, o quê?

- Na aula de adivinhação, eu disse a Trelawney que não estava apaixonada por ninguém, mas na verdade, eu estou!

-Quem, quem, quem?

- Pelo Draco.

Nany ficou surpresa, por mais que Draco fosse atraente (pra Mary), ele não parecia fazer o tipo de Mary. Nany falou:

- O quê?O Malfoy?

- É, ele mesmo ou você tá surda?

Nesse momento, Draco chega e põe as mãos dos ombros das meninas, mas foi de um jeito carinhoso que colocou a mão no ombro de Mary, e perguntou:

- Estavam falando de mim, garotas?

- É, estávamos falando qual dos garotos da Sonserina tem o nome mais legal. – disse Mary

- Quer dizer que gosta do meu nome?

- É!Draco é um nome legal!- disse Mary

- Que bom que você gosta!Tchau, garotas, tenho que ir!

- Tchau!

Draco nem imaginava, mas Mary gostava dele, e Mary também não sabia que Draco gostava dela. Os dois achavam que nunca teriam chance um com o outro. Quando Draco saiu, Nany falou:

- Acho que ele gosta de você.

- Pois eu acho que não. Mudando de assunto, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

- Estava pensando em invadir os aposentos do prof.Snape!Mas com muito cuidado para ele não nos ver.

- Você gosta disso, não é?

-É claro que lógico que sim!

- Eu vou!Enquanto não anoitece, vamos jogar xadrez de bruxo?

-Vamos!

Depois de algum tempo jogando, Mary deu um belo xeque-mate e começaram outra partida, jogaram várias até a hora do jantar. Jantaram e foram para o salão comunal da Sonserina.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso de novo?

- Claro!Faço tudo pra ver o Sevinho!

- Se ele nos ver, nós estamos perdidas.

- Ele não vai nos ver, nós vamos ser mais cuidadosas.

Com certeza, essas insanas estavam à procura de confusão. Dessa vez, elas conseguiram entrar no quarto e ver Sevvie de perto. Ele nem notou a presença delas.

- Ele não é lindo? – cochichou Nany

- Não, você está ficando cega.

- Estou não, mas deixa pra lá. Olha, ele está sem camisa de novo.

- E suando feito um porco de novo... – disse Mary de um jeito estranho – Olha, ele vai dormir sem tomar banho!

- Ele deve estar cansado... Vamos embora.

E elas voltaram para o salão comunal, onde encontraram Draco Malfoy:

- Onde vocês estavam a essa hora, meninas?

- Procurando o banheiro. – falaram as duas juntas.

Fora todos dormir. Mas Severo Snape acordou e encontra um anjo na masmorra dele e o anjo disse que se chamava Metatron. Então, a louca desvairada da Nany que tinha fingido que foi dormir e que na verdade estava muito perto, apareceu de repente e disse:

- Prof.Snape, você é muito parecido com esse anjo, que se parece muito com um ator trouxa chamado Alan Rickman!

E o anjo falou:

-Eu sou Metatron, a voz de Deus e não me acho nem um pouco parecido com essa criatura esquisita!

-Ah, o meu Sevinho fofo é mais bonito - disse Nany, cada vez mais insana

E de uma hora para outra apareceu Mary que não se sabe de onde veio e berrou:

-MEU PADIN PADI CIÇO! EU TÔ COM A VISÃO DOBRADA!EU TÔ VENDO DOIS SNAPE, SÓ QUE UM TEM CABELO CURTO E ASAS!(com sotaque baiano)

-Quem é esse tal de Alan rico? - perguntou Snape com aquela carinha de sonso que só ele sabe fazer

- É um belíssimo ator trouxa que infelizmente namora uma hoonpa loonpa do mal.

-Sevvie, sabe, a gente tem um pedido pra te fazer!!!!!!-disseram as garotas

-Oh!Falem.

-Imita o Harry Potter testa rachada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - disseram juntas

-Ok!

Então ele se curvou para trás levando a mão à testa e disse bem dramático

- Aaaaaaaai minha cicatriz!

E começou a correr cambaleante pela masmorra (sempre quis dizer isso).

-Quem é Harry Potter? - perguntou dementemente Metatron.

-É UM FEDELHO METIDO A SALVADOR DO UNIVERSO - adivinha quem falou

- Sev, agora você vai dançar funk!

- O que é funk? – pergunto Snape meio confuso

- É um tipo de música trouxa

E do nada começou a tocar funk.

- EU NÃO VOU DANÇAR ISSO!!!

-Ah, você vai sim!!!

- Garotas, não o forcem a dançar isso! – disse Metatron de um jeito completamente idiota

-Você é gay Meta?Nany, eu acho que esse anjo é uma anja. Hahahaha!

-Tá parecendo. -disse Nany

-Gente!Eu não sou gay! Vocês por um acaso tem tequila?(no filme Dogma, Metatron gostava de tequila)

-HEI MARY, ESTAMOS ESQUECENDO O FUNK, E ELE TÁ FUGINDO OLHA! - berrou a louca  
-Vamos pegar ele!!!!(xi, duplo sentido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) - disse macabramente Mary.

Elas lançam o feitiço txutxuca nele, então ele vira se agacha começa a rebolar  
- AUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Caraca!!!O Sev tá doidão!!!!!-disse Mary

- Hei, mudei de idéia!!!O Sevinho lindinho poderia cantar rock!!!!

- Ótima idéia!!!!

Elas desfizeram o feitiço txutxuca e Snape perguntou:

- O que é rock???

- Outro estilo de música trouxa!

E do nada começa a tocar uma música bem legal de uma banda trouxa chama Scorpions.

- Hei, gostei disso!!!

- Vocês por acaso vão me responder se tem tequila??? – disse Metatron que já estava estressado

- Não!!! – falaram as garotas e Snape juntos

Elas fizeram o feitiço radicallius, então as roupas de Severo se rasgaram

-Ah... - nesse instante, Nany desmaia.

-Ai!!!! Socorro!! Eu matei a tarad- perv- a maluca!!!!!!!-disse Severo desesperado  
- Hei!Maluca nessa escola só tem a prof.Trelawney e a Hermione por aturar o testa rachada. E olha aqui Sev ,nós recebemos noticias, digo fics com você e a Hermione e a Nany não gostou do que viu. - essa foi Mary

-Calma aí, Sevinho. Ela tem razão. Eu ando lendo umas fics proibidas para menores de 18 anos, das quais eu não deixo a Mary ler porque ela ainda é uma criança inocente e vi que você e a farofada não respeitam o Dumby, coitado ele te sustenta, dá casa, comida e roupa lavada, inclusive as próprias roupas, e você faz isso com uma das protegidinhas dele!!!!!!!!  
-Ah tá!

–Hei!Eu quero tequila.

-Cala a boca Metatron

-Ai tá, tá, tá, tá!!!! Eu calo

-Cachaceiro. - disse Mary

Juntos, foram andando para jantar, Snape tinha se esquecido que estava com as roupas rasgadas e não tinha arrumado explicação para um anjo estar em Hogwarts.

Mary,quando notou o jeito que alunos e professores olhavam pra Snape,pegou a varinha (a mágica) e lançou o feitiço consertiun e a roupa do Sev ficou ótima.

Enquanto isso, Metatron continuava pedindo tequila:

- Eu quero tequila!!!Buáaaaaaaaaa!!!

-Cala a boca, seu anjo pinguço!!!- disse Mary irritada

- Eu já estou ficando estressada com esse anjo! – disse Nany

- Mas e a tequila?

Nany, que já estava de saco cheio, lançou o feitiço do bebum e Metatron ficou feliz da vida!!!Mas ainda tinha um problema: como explicar a todos por que o anjo estava ali?

Mary e Nany se entreolharam, tentando achar uma solução, no que Mary cochichou algo no ouvido de Nany, que logo falou:

- Gente, calma!!Esse anjo cachaceiro está aqui porque o prof. Snape estava um pouquinho doente e não poderia aparecer por aqui!

Todos acreditaram e Metatron foi em retirada dar uma bitoca em Minerva.

-Sai daqui seu louco!-disse Minerva irritada

-Não me interessa se ela é coroa panela velha e que faz comida boa - e Metatron cantava cada vez mais alto, até que Hagrid o pegou no colo elevou para Dumbledore, que logo mandou ele embora. Depois o jantar ocorreu normalmente.

Enquanto as malucas saíam, tiveram o (des) prazer de encontrar Harry Potter testa rachada (lembra Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada).

-Oh!- balbuciou Harry quando viu uma loba com pelos esvoaçantes e uma gata meiga. Ele ia abraçá-las, mas Severo chegou. Junto com o anjo bebum.

-Imbecil! Não toque nelas!

-Você viu a mina aí? Eu acho que ela também gosta de tequiiiiiiiiiila - neste momento Metatron desmaia apaixonadamente, Snape puxa a varinha (a mágica, por favor, não pensem besteira), faz Metraton levitar e manda ele embora de uma vez por todas!

A loba e a gata eram Nany e Mary (sim, elas são animagas). Voltando a forma humana, Nany e Mary falam juntas:

- Prof.Snape, você sabia que nós éramos animagas?

- Sim, eu sabia. Agora vão embora que já passou da hora de dormir.

- Tá bom, a gente vai. – disseram emburradas.

-Sevvie, eu não virei uma loba linda?

-Sei lá, vai dormir, vai.

E elas foram com uma idéia na cabeça e um anjo chato nos calcanhares (uau que frase), lá no dormitório feminino da Sonserina, elas dormiam em suas camas e Metatron no chão totalmente esparramado e babando (só podia ser o Lanlan mesmo).

No outro dia,quando acordaram,tinha uma poça de baba ao lado de Metatron (que nojento). E o anjo chato ainda dormia feito um anjinho. Mary e Nany tiveram que limpar aquela bagaceira e por isso, se atrasaram para a aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas com o prof.Lupin.

Logo depois teve aula de Transfiguração, com a Minerva. Ela tava meio envergonhada por causa do beijo, mas a aula ocorreu normalmente.

Depois da aula, Nany foi para a sala comunal da Sonserina e Mary saiu não sei pra onde.

Quando ela voltou para a sala comunal, mais alegre e saltitante que o normal, Nany estava concentrada pensando besteira, ela levou um susto, pois Mary chegou berrando e pulando no sofá:

- EU ENTREI NO TIME DE QUADRIBOL!!!VOU SER APANHADORA!!!

-Uau que legal.  
- Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiuuuuuuuu!!- eram Metatron e Snape que caíram numa poça de poção cimento, feita por Severo e estragada por Metatron.  
E elas foram lá e viram uma enorme pedra com Hagrid com uma picareta tentando quebrá-la. Quando elas chegaram ao local, fizeram como Dumby, acharam divertida aquela tarefa e cada um pegou suas picaretasinhas e quebraram tudo.  
-Ai!Sevvie fofo lindo, você tá bem? - choramingou Nany  
-Eita molesta, tô vivo! - essa foi do Meta.  
-Sevvie eu e Mary vamos para o mundo "toma lá da cá" vamos com a gente.  
-Não  
-Vai Zé do caixão.  
-Não,tá tá tá tá eu vou  
E no mundo trouxa ,exatamente nos estúdios da globo...lá em pato branco...e de repente fiquei nua...essa menina tem olho junto...ai mamãe...

Severo ficou surpreso com as bagaceiras que os trouxas inventavam. Mary estava conversando com uma mulher estranha que se chamava Bozena.

- Bozena, eu sou sua fã, daí! – disse Mary

- Que bom, daí!Sabe que lá em Pato Branco, tinha uma menina como você, daí!Aí um dia, ela foi atrás de seu ídolo! – disse a tal da Bozena

- E o que aconteceu?

- Não sei não me contaram o resto!

-Copélia, te amo! Olha tu vai amar o Sevvie!!!! – disse Nany  
- Eu também tô gostando disso aí. Tô imaginando umas coisas, mas... Prefiro não comentar. – disse Copélia

Nesse momento, Sevvie chega e Nany vai logo apresentar ele à Copélia:

- Sev, essa é a Copélia. Copélia, esse é o Severo.

- Olá bonitão!

- Olá, - disse Severo envergonhado, não estava acostumado a receber elogios.

- Vamos lá pro quarto.  
- Não!Esse grandalhão não vai contigo nem morto!- bradava Mário Jorge.  
- Tá tá tá, e quem é aquele anjinho?

- É o Metatron. Acho que você vai se dar bem com ele.Ele também é cachaceiro. – disse Mary

- Hum... Vou lá me apresentar. Até Logo.

Quando Copélia chegou perto, Metatron já estava procurando tequila de novo (eita, anjo cachaceiro!).

- Oi, Metatron!

- Oi linda!!!Eu te amo!!Você tem tequila? – disse Metatron, que já tinha se apaixonado por Copélia

- Meu nome é Copélia. Eu tenho tequila. Vamos lá pro quarto.

- Mamãe, você não vai levar um estranho pra casa! – disse Celinha

- Ele é lindo e me lembra o Chonga na Chana  
- Hei, anjo desgraçado volta que eu quero ir! - clamava Snape.  
- Ooooeuu!Eu quero tequila (toca a musica de capim cubano).

- Volta com o meu Sevinho, Copélia!!!Eu não quero ficar sem ele! – dizia Nany desesperadamente

- Esse povo não tem juízo, daí! – comentava Mary com Bozena

E de uma hora pra outra, eles aparecem no mundo C.S. I Las Vegas.

- Gris, I Love você!!!Sevvie, não fica com ciúme, eu acho voce mais lindo até.  
-Bem, acho que já temos as suspeitas. Incluindo você moreninha.  
- Hei, eu sou homem. Se tem uma morena aqui é o Metatron.  
-É. Então era você que estava com alto teor de álcool no sangue?  
-Sei lá aê.  
-A Nany quer ser legista, e o Sev e bom em mistérios  
-Hum?E verdade pessoa de alta estatura e alto teor de óleo no couro cabeludo?(ai ele é assim mesmo)

- Sim. É verdade. A maluca quer ser legista e eu sempre resolvo mistérios.

- Hei licença aí, galera! – disse Mary abrindo espaço (é difícil ser baixinha) – Alguém aí viu o Greg Sanders (cara do DNA) ou aquele japinha que não lembro o nome?

- O Greg está na sala dele, garota de baixa estatura e cabelos esvoaçantes.

- HEI!Eu só sou um pouco baixinha!Eu só tenho 12 anos!

-Ah!Gris, não deixa ela ir é só por que ela aaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaa o Greg chato.  
-Ele não é chato!Ele é bonito!  
-Meninas?As minhas costas tão doendo!- disse Metatron choramingando.  
-OH!METATRON "A VOZ DE DEUS" NÃO SABIA QUE VOÇE TINHA ESSAS FRAQUESAS. – Snape debochando  
-Essas asas são um problema.  
-Gente!Para tudo e chama a NASA (esse momento de insanidade pertence à Nany).  
-Que foi Nany!  
-O Sevvie pensou que as macas da sala de necropsia eram camas publicas e tá dormindo, que bobinho.  
-Nãããoooooooo!Ele não deve tomar banho há uns 2 anos, vai contaminar tudo - Grisson com seu ar sabichão.  
Elas foram correndo ate lá, acordaram ele e de repente estavam no mundo"piratas do caribe" ...hum isso e rum...Elisabeth eu te amo...Will Will WILL...o pérola é meu...  
-Mary eu tô ouvindo o Barbosa?  
-E eu o Will!Eu quero o Will!!!Cadê ele?

-Olha ele lá!Brigando com o Jack e namorando a Elisabeth!

E as doidas foram lá!Metatron ficou muito amigo de Jack Sparow, pois ele também era cachaceiro!

- Aê, cara, tu gosta de tequila? – disse Metatron bobamente

- Nunca bebi. Eu gosto de rum! – falou Jack com aquele jeito bobo

- Vocês viram o Barbosa por aí? – dizia Nany desesperadamente

- Ah, ele tá levando o pérola negra de novo... – disse Will

- O PÉROLA NEGRA??? – berrou Jack totalmente surpreso

- Ah, William Turner!Como você faz uma coisa dessas comigo?Beija minha rival na minha frente! – falou Mary muito brava

-Ai Mary, ele não gosta de tu, né Snapinho meu fofo?  
-Sei lá.

-Hei Jack bem feito!

- Oh!Isso é muito triste!O 2º amor da minha vida não quer saber de mim! – disse Mary chorando desesperadamente

- Ah, é?E quem é o 1º? – disse Snape com um sorriso misterioso

- Er... Hum... A Nany sabe... Eu não vou dizer!

- Diz a gente Nany! – há essa hora Metatron já tinha entrado na conversa

-Eu não sei quem é, o Potter?

Snape fez cara de nojo e Mary falou irritada:

-Não!!!Eu te disse!Você acha que eu ia me apaixonar pelo Potter?

-Sinceramente?Acho.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca!Eu amo um sonserino!

-Quem? – disseram Nany e Snape confusos, e Metatron, não estava nem aí pra sociedade

-O Malfoy, Nany!Draco Malfoy!Aquele loiro que estuda com a gente!Lembra?

-Ele tem tequila?  
-Não!Aquele queixo de agulha?

De repente elas voltaram para a escola e Mary fala emburrada:

-O Malfoy não tem queixo de agulha!Ele é bonitinho!Eu gosto dele!

-O quê?Depois diz que EU tenho mau gosto! – disse Nany

-Vocês tão falando de quê em? – disse Metatron distraidamente

-Ai, Meta, como você é burro! – falou Nany - Sevvie toma cuidado, o Dumby é gay.

-O quê???O Alvo Dumbledore que todos nós conhecemos? Caramba!!!

-Sev, eu não tô muito acostumada a ver você falando gírias... Tem certeza Nany??? – disse Mary desconfiando que era lorota da amiga

-É verdade. Ele é gay mesmo!

-E eu pensava que ele era apaixonado pela Minerva! – disse Mary

-A Nany fala muita besteira, eu acho que é invenção dela. – disse Snape sempre desconfiado

-Mas é verdade, Sevvie!

-Quem é esse cara?Aquele coroa barbudo que anda de camisola e coisas penduradas na barba? – disse Metatron tapado como sempre

-É ele mesmo, Meta!Mas mesmo assim, você não deixa de ser burro. – disse Nany

-Bem galera, mudando de assunto, já tá quase na hora do jantar e eu tô morrendo de fome. - disse Mary desesperada – Será que tem suco de abóbora?

-Ai, Mary!Tu só pensas em comer!

-Nnaaaaaaanyyyyy!Eu sou o seu pior pesadeloo!  
-Oh my god! Você é o Sevinho morto e ainda namorando a Rima!Socoorroooo!  
-Não! Eu sou o metatron com roupa de bailarina.  
-É?Nossa que legal. Cadê? Tá escuro... Ah eeee você ficou esquisito. Mary? - cutuca a amiga.  
-O que? O Malfoy me pediu em casamento?O Dumby tá se declarando pro Sev?  
-Não ainda não. O Meta tá de vestido rosa.  
-Até tu Metatron?  
-Eu quero assustar o Sev e quero que ele me deixe dormir no quarto dele, não agüento mais dormir no dormitório feminino da Sonserina!  
-Meta, sabia que muita gente quer tá no seu lugar?  
-Ah, uma vez eu quase fui praticamente abusado por aquelas indianas esquisitas!Eu odeio ser lindo. - e o babaca dizia isso batendo o pezinho no chão.

-Gente, vocês não vão parar de falar não?Eu estou com fome!

-Menina!Pense em algo diferente que não seja sua fome! – disse Snape que no fundo também queria comer

-Eu não quero dormir no dormitório feminino! – chorava Metatron

-Para de reclamar, Meta!É obvio que o Sevinho não vai deixar você dormir na masmorra com ele!

-Não vou mesmo!Dormir com esse anjo chato?De jeito nenhum!

-Tô com fome!

-Vamos comer logo!

Então, a insana tarada, a insana esfomeada, o anjo mala e Sev foram encher o bucho. Dumby tinha mudado a cor da camisola do tradicional azul para rosa-choque com roxo (uma gracinha). Minerva estava com os cabelos soltos e tava usando um vestido preto e curto e tava sem o chapéu pontudo (tava estranha). A galera toda tava diferente. Até o Sev. Ele tava menos severo e mais sorridente (sim, ele consegue sorrir). A mudança toda era culpa das novas alunas de Hogwarts: Nany e Mary. Elas conseguiram mudar até o Snape.

-Sev ouve essa: "bolo no café com guaraná pra me animar"  
-Que é isso insana esquisita?  
-Sev, eu não sou insana sou só uma gênia incompreendida. Não é Meta?  
-Sei lá. Mas eu quero dormir com o Sev - a escola toda ouviu e... Olha o coroa tá de rosa o tal de Richard Harris. Ficaram pensando besteira

-Metatron, seu anjo de uma figa!Você só me faz passar vergonha! – disse um Snape mais que vermelho de vergonha enquanto Mary e Nany caíam na gargalhada

-Eu não!Você acha que eu gosto de dormir com elas?Elas fofocam a noite toda!Eu não tenho ouvidos de penico pra ouvir elas!

-E você enche o quarto de baba.

-Eu não gosto de dormir com ele. Metatron cansa minha beleza.

-Deixa ele dormir com você Sev?

-Ok.  
A noite Severo ia para as masmorras, ele e o único ser humano que mora lá, e ia com as capas esvoaçantes de sempre (lembrava o Fredie Mercury no show cantando we will rock you)e Metatron correndo desengonçadamente com um travesseiro e um lençol atrás.  
E na calada da noite:  
-Sevvie ,quero ir pro banheiro!Por favor. - naquela idiotice toda  
-Iaaiaotatata!Vai ter que ir pro toalete da Murta que aqui não tem não. Meu salário não paga suíte chique.  
-Mas no das meninas tinha.  
-O povo da sonserina são ricos dãããã, olha toma cuidado com a Murta ela gosta de me ver tomando banho.  
No banheiro...

-Oi!Eu adorei suas asas. – disse Murta tarada como sempre

-Oi lindinha!Obrigado!Você é a Murta-que-geme é?

-Sou eu!

Murta estava chegando cada vez mais perto de Metatron enquanto ele estava sentado na privada fazendo excremento e ele não tava nem aí. Estava pensando no que Snape disse: O povo da Sonserina é tudo rico, mas ele também é da sonserina. Por que ele não é rico também?

Metatron estava tão distraído pensando (ele pensa sim) que nem viu que Murta estava perigosamente próxima.

-Lerêlêlerê lerê lerê - Metatron cantava o tema de escrava Isaura, tão bobinho esse anjo, enquanto Murta safadamente se aproximava cada vez mais.  
-Hei Murta como eu faço pra ficar rico em?  
-Oh!Anjinho você não pode ser ganancioso. Hummm você sabe voar?O Snape sabe, na primeira vez que ele veio aqui saiu voando.  
-A é que legal, meu nome é Metatron "a voz de deus" também conhecido como o anjo da morte (Metatron existe mesmo eu vi no Google só que é só no alcorão).  
O anjo fazia suas necessidades bobamente enquanto filosofava sobre ficar rico e loiro, com lindos cachos, voar por aí com um arco e flecha de corações vestido só com uma fraudinha ,quando do nada apareceram as duas insanas  
-Eu sou Nanycat,olho de tandera bla bla.  
-E eu He-Mary e eu tenho a forçaaa!  
-E eu Bat-Severo o morcegão das masmorras (de onde ele apareceu?)  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!Tchau Metatronsinho.  
-Rsrsrsrsr. Para tudo e chama a NASA, eu estou vendo o Metatron pelado. - falava peruamente Nany.  
-Nany, como você mesmo diz isso é impróprio para menores de 18 anos.

-Ah!Vocês me viram pelado, pelado, nu com a mão no bolso! - e Metatron começa a cantar idiotamente esquecendo que as meninas e Sev ainda estavam ali.

-Esse Meta é um idiota mesmo. Além de ser um babão.

Nesse exato momento, aparece três dementadores e Sev, Nany e Mary pegam suas varinhas (mágicas, parem de pensar besteira) e falam:

-Expecto Patronum!

O patrono de Sev era um morcego, de Nany era um lobo e de Mary era um cachorro grande e peludo.

-Alguém tem chocolate?

-Você já tá pensando em comer de novo? – disseram Snape e Nany juntos

-Não!É que chocolate dá energia!

-Sevvie o Meta ainda tá pelado e ele caiu e tá babando. Help! Se você me ama da um jeito nisso rápido.

-Ô sua doida!Eu não te amo!Mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso porque tem menores de 18 anos aqui. – disse Severo enquanto vestia Metatron e pensava. Ele estava apaixonado por Nany.

Depois de tudo resolvido, a macacada foi dormir.

E os dias passavam... Nany e Mary aprontando com Sev e Metatron, Snape admirando Nany, Draco Malfoy achando que não teria chance com Mary e Metatron paquerando Murta.

Logo se aproximava o Baile de inverno. Draco convidou Mary pra ir. E Snape, mesmo envergonhado, convidou Nany (nem preciso dizer o que ela fez).

-Sev, que lindo, mas você vai de coronel Brandon e eu vou de par romântico de coronel Brandon, e você Meta vai com quem?  
-Sei lá não pensei nisso (QUE NOVIDADE), AH JÁ SEI VOCÊ NANY!  
-EI ELA JÁ VAI COMIGO!  
-Meninos, não briguem tem pra todo mundo.

Nesse momento, Mary chega alegre e saltitante e fala:

-Amiga e amigos, adivinhem quem me convidou para o baile?

-Quem?O Potter?Hahahahahahahaha! – disse Nany rindo feito uma louca

-Bom, ele também, mas eu não aceitei.

-E quem foi?O queixo de agulha?

-Se você tá falando do Malfoyzinho, é ele mesmo. Não é demais?

-Se você acha...

-Você vai com quem, Sevvie???

-Com ela. – disse Snape apontando pra Nany

-Que legal!Vocês formam um casalzinho lindo!E você Meta?

-Eu não sei. A Nany já vai com o morcegão e você vai com o loiro oxigenado...

-Por que você não convida a Minerva McGonagall?

-Quem é essa?

-Aquela velha que você beijou!Burro!

-Ah, sim. Pode ser. Vou lá convidá-la.

-Boa sorte, bobão.

Metatron foi à sala da McGonagall e disse:

-Ô Minervinha, tu quer ir comigo pro baile?

-Ora, seu atrevido, isso são modos de falar comigo?

-Que é que tem?Não vejo problema nenhum.

-Eu não vou ao baile com você. Só se você fosse a única opção.

-Ok. Deixa pra lá. Vou ver se a Murta-que-geme quer ir comigo.

Metatron acabou indo sozinho. Às vezes o silêncio da noite... (Caetano) eu fico imaginando nós dois, pensava ele sentado num banco e balançando as perninhas.

Um pouco depois, chegaram Mary e Draco e também Nany e Snape. Mary estava com um vestido preto e prateado um pouco acima dos joelhos, com uma sandália de salto alto, seu cabelo estava mais ondulado que o normal e estava solto, mas não estava assanhado (milagre) e Draco estava todo de preto. Nany estava linda assim como Snape, de longo preto e verde, cabelo escovado, e salto 36, Snape estava com a roupa dos sonhos de Nany: calça cheia de botões, camisa branca e colete preto.

A festa estava ótima, até que chegou a hora de dançar. As Esquisitonas começaram a tocar uma música bem agitada.

-Vamos dançar Sevinho?

-Não, Nany. Eu não sei dançar esse tipo de música.

-Vamos Sev!A Mary já tá dançando. Até o Metatron tá dançando sozinho!

- Tá bom. Eu vou.

E lá estavam eles dançando feito uns doidos. Metatron tomou tanta tequila que estava fazendo um strep tease. Estavam todos olhando, até Minerva, que falou pra Dumbledore:

-Esse anjo é doido.

-Ele é um gatinho!

-O que você disse Alvo?

-Que ele é um chatinho Minerva!

-Ai Dumby me dá a Minerva?  
-Ai tem certeza que quer ela?  
-Dumbledore, esse anjo esta só de cueca e sapatos. Repreenda-o  
Enquanto isso no mundo love de Nany e Snape...

-Eu gosto de você. Pronto, acabou.

E Nany puxa Snape e beija-o ardentemente, loucamente, apaixonadamente, mas sem ninguém notar. E de repente, Snape desmaia!

-Mano Snape!  
-Severooooooo! - grita Dumby.  
As meninas se amontoaram e Nany foi tentando se aproximar de Severo.  
-Saiam daqui!Ele é meu!

-Nany, o que aconteceu com o Sev??? – pergunta Mary preocupada com seu amigo

-Sei lá. Ele desmaiou do nada.

-Eu acho que não foi. Depois você me conta. Vamos levar ele pra ala hospitalar.

Mary estava indo logo atrás de Hagrid que estava carregando Snape e Nany do lado. Mary estava brava porque o desmaio de Snape atrapalhou seu momento romântico com Draco  
(ele tava quase se declarando e beijando ela).

-Legal aê!- diz Metatron abestadamente

-Metatron!Você acha legal o Sev tá desmaiado?

-É que hoje eu vou dormir só sem ele reclamar da minha baba.

-Espere pra ver. A M. Pomfrey vai dizer que tá tudo bem!

Quando chegaram lá, M. Pomfrey disse:

-Infelizmente, ele não está nada bem. Ele tem uma alergia muito grave a alguma coisa que deve ter acontecido.

- i _Ele tem alergia a beijos surpresas. Hahahaha!_ /i - cochichou Nany com Mary

- i _Você beijou ele???_ /i

- i_Sim. Depois eu te conto tudo com detalhes_./i

-Aiii tô morrendoo! - esbravejava Snape

-Nany eu sou um anjo gato?Sabe aquele dublê do papai Noel anda meio saidinho, hoje mesmo ele passou a mão nos meus loiros...

-Você é fofinho. Acho que o Dumby finalmente notou...

-Ô criatura, desde quando você é loiro???

-Sabe o natural dos meus cabelos é loiro todo mundo sabe eu sou um anjo.  
-Eii!Eu tô morrendo ninguém vai ajudar não? E essa roupa tá me dando coceira - disse letalmente Snape

-Calma aí, Sevinho!Não estressa.

-É daqui a pouco você fica descoceirado... É efeito do remédio beijoqueiro!Hahahahahahahaha!

-Mary, tu me mata de vergonha...

-Ai!Cadê a Pomfrey?E os elfos eu tô morrendo de fome!  
-Severo Prince Snape!!!!!Por enquanto você não pode comer! - esbravejava Pomfrey.

-Isso só acontece comigo!Se eu virar um esqueleto fraquinho vai ser culpa da Nany! – disse Severo fazendo beicinho

-Minha???Por quê?

-Foi você que me beijou, a não ser que você tenha uma irmã gêmea idêntica!!!

-Mas foi a M. Pomfrey que te deu o remédio!

-Então vai ser culpa das duas.

-Sev, tu é um príncipe?Cara que legal! - falou o idiota anjo.  
-É Sev paz e amor não se apoquente a vida é linda. - devaneava Nany

-Mary, já que você é a única que parece ainda ter juízo aqui, me diz o que esses dois têm na cabeça?

-Vaca molhada de leite de galinha. Hahahaha! – disse Mary insanamente

Snape chama Draco Malfoy que chega em instantes.

-Que foi professor?

-Suas colegas estão completamente insanas.

-Eita!A rã mordeu o sapato da rainha da Itália!!!

-Nããão!Tá todo mundo doido!

-Eu quero ovo de codorna pra comer!O meu problema você vai ter que resolver! - cantavam Mary e Metatron animadamente

-Até tu Mary?O que aconteceu?

-Eu tava dormindo na caixa, quando o extintor acendeu a água que queimou meu papagaio... E agora o que eu vou fazer sem um cachorro?? Me mandei logo e fui procurar um apartamento, mas o cachorro quente já tinha esfriado e mainha teve que fazer um novo bolero, para eu poder assistir topa ou não topa!! Foi uma dificuldade, mas hoje eu estou viva e troquei meu plano de saúde pela TV a cabo, a luz apagou e eu tenho medo do escuro, por isso joguei as velas e fósforos pela jjaaanneella, mas a velha não gostou e eu briguei com meu vizinho... A tia do Tom colocou um chapéu de vasos de flores na minha mão, mas eu aceitei... Quem vai me dar água em pó?? Sabe, eu estou precisando muito de farinha. A minhoca levou meus livros e a besta fera não quer me devolver!!!!Dá pra acreditar os CDs são dela e ele não me empresta!!!

-It's raining man! Alleluia! It's raining man, everyday! – cantava Nany

-Eu quero mocotó!!! – dizia Draco

-Eu vou pirar! – reclamava Severo

-Eu não nasci gay! - cantava Dumby

-Não!Hogwarts tá de cabeça pra baixo!

Nesse momento, Harry Potter chega.

-Potter!Você precisa me ajudar!

-Calma Snape!O que tá acontecendo?

-Hogwarts tá de cabeça pra baixo!

-Não estressa!Daqui a pouco tio Voldie chega pra dar uma mãozinha...

-Voldemort?

-É ele mesmo.

-Você também tá doido!

E Mary aparece e beija o Potter!Depois os dois ficam com cara de bobo!

E Nany aparece parecendo uma doida, pulando e gritando!Até que chega ao Sev e abraça-o.

-Eu vou preparar uma poção pra resolver isso!

Snape prepara a poção com muito cuidado pra não errar nada. Ele tinha descoberto que isso tinha sido um feitiço errado usado por Neville Longbottom que afetou todos da escola menos ele (Snape), mas a poção era difícil e demorava 2 dias pra ficar pronta.

-Droga!Vou ter que agüentar esse bando de doidos durante 2 dias!Merlim, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

Nany entra na sala e beija Snape, mas ele já tava preparado pra isso e lançou um feitiço:

-Estupefaça!

Nany desmaia e Snape usa o feitiço contrário:

-Enevarte!

Nany acorda e volta ao normal (não que ela fosse normal).

-Desculpa Nany!

-Desculpar o que?Ai que dor de cabeça!

-Hum eureca.

-Que foi Sev?

-Vou estuporar todo mundo pra todo mundo voltar ao normal.

Quando Nany viu como todo mundo tava, ficou surpresa!Todo mundo tava doido.

-Sevvie, tá todo mundo doidão...

-Você também estava.

E lá foi Sev com a ajuda de Nany, estuporando todo mundo, até que todos voltaram ao normal.

-Ahn?O que aconteceu?E por que eu tô abraçada com o Potter? – disse Mary soltando o Potter

-Você tá abraçada com o Potter porque ama ele!! –falou Nany fazendo cara de besta

-Mary, não ouve o que a Nany diz. Tudo isso é uma longa história.

-Me conta Sev!

-Bem, o Longbottom lançou um feitiço errado que deixou todo mundo doidão, menos eu, aí quem começou a falar coisas estranhas foi a Nany, depois você, o Metatron e todo o resto. Eu descobri porque isso estava acontecendo e estava preparando a poção, aí a Nany veio me beijar e eu a estuporei, que voltou ao normal e eu e a Nany saímos estuporando todo mundo.

-O que foi que eu fiz?

-Hum... Falou coisas sem nexo, beijou o Potter e cantou uma música estranha com Metatron. Ah, e ficou com cara de boba.

-Ahn?Eu o beijei?Eu tava maluca!

-Nossa... Não acredito que essa doida me beijou. O que foi que eu fiz além de beijar a Mary? – fala Harry bobinho como sempre

-Você chamou você-sabe-quem de tio Voldie.

-Eu tava maluco... Chamá-lo de tio Voldie?Tenha santa paciência!

-Sevinho!O que você fez enquanto nós estávamos piradas?

-Procurando uma solução pra essa doidice.

-Hum... Tem certeza Sevvie? – falou Mary com um ar desconfiado

-Nós temos medo da Samara! - disseram Snape e Metatron

-Mas Sevvie, tu tem medo daquela trouxa?

-Mary, pela tua cara tu tem também...

-E eu?E eu?

-Nany, cala a boca!

-Ai Meta, como você é chato!

-Sevi sai de baixo dessa cama vai.  
-T. t.ttá.

-Sevinho, nunca pensei que você fosse um cabra frouxo desse jeito...

-Eu não sou.  
-Ai Sevi finalmente achei uma tequila quer?  
-Ele não vai beber nada! - esperneou Nany.  
-Gente sabe quem está aqui? - disse afoita Mary  
-Quem, quem, quem? - berrou Nany

-Adivinha?

-Diz...

-Não digo. Vá lá olhar...

-Ai, tá bom eu vou...

Quando foi olhar Nany quase desmaia. Era Christopher Walken de dragqueen (no filme mais novo ele faz o... a... companheira de John Travolta).

-Mas... Ahn.. Oh! - Nany balbuciava coisas sem sentido enquanto Snape tentava acalmá-la

-Hahahahahahahahahaha! – gargalhava Mary estrondosamente

-Quem é esse cara? – perguntava Metatron

-Chris... Uau que cabelo!

-Valeu… Eu sei que sou demais...

Mary estava no chão embolando de tanto rir, e Snape tava tentando fazê-la parar de rir enquanto Metatron bebia muita tequila.

E então Metatron disse:

-Quem é esse cara?

-Cala a boca Metatron! – todos berram menos Mary que ainda ria insanamente

-Ô Mary, para de rir. Meu cabelo está ficando branco

-Calma, eu sou Christopher Walken, o lendário cavaleiro sem cabeça.

-OH! – dizia Nany babando igual à Metatron que fazia o mesmo sem saber por que estava babando.

E então Metatron chamou Chris Walken para dançar uma música que só o anjo escutava. E de repente, eles aparecem no mundo Shrek.

-Quem são esses ogrinhos? – disseram todos inclusive Walken

Metatron olha bestamente para o burro e diz:

-Esse jegue é quem?Á propósito, você tem tequila?

-Eu não sou um jegue!Eu sou um lindo burro e não tenho tequila.

E longe dali, Fiona suspirava apaixonadamente pelo Sevinho e Nany percebe essa suspiração toda e corre até lá e espanca Fiona, logo depois coloca uma faixa na cabeça de Severo dizendo: Propriedade particular.

-Ah!Nany que coisa feia, bater na Fiona. – disse Mary melosamente

-Isso está apertando minha cabeça! – chorava Snape com os cabelos pra cima por causa da faixa.

Enquanto isso...

-Atirei o pau no gato-to, mas o gato-to não morreu-reu-reu, dona Chica-ca admirou-se-se do berro que o gato deu! – cantavam o burrinho e Metatron como se estivessem bêbados, o que não era surpresa para ninguém.

Sev estava fugindo de Fiona que tentava agarrá-lo loucamente, enquanto Nany corria atrás.

E Mary puxava Shrek pra segurar Fiona, enquanto Chris Walken brincava com os pequenos ogrinhos.

E de repente todos estavam de volta a Hogwarts menos Chris Walken. E naquele dia iria ser o primeiro jogo de quadribol de Mary.

-Eu me inscrevi faz 3 meses e ainda não tinha jogado, finalmente!

-Que é quadribol?Deixa eu jogar?Lá tem tequila? – disse bestamente Metatron

-Jogo. Não. De jeito nenhum. Por falar nisso onde tá o Sev lindo fofo?

Neste momento Snape chega com um suéter rosa (bem curtinho), calça capri e descalço.

-O que é isso Sev?Estou me assustando... – fala Nany

-AH!O Sevinho virou gay! – berra Mary

E Metatron baba.

-Uma aluna mal-criada me fez isso!Arrrr! – ruge Severo

-Sev, traindo a Nany?Hum!Nany cuidado...

-Ai!Iiiii!AHHH! – balbucia e grita Nany

E Metatron já tinha formado uma poça de baba no chão.

-Mina, seus cabelo é da hora, seu corpo é um violão, meu docinho de coco, tá me deixando louco! – cantava Metatron para Minerva

-Cala a boca Meta! – gritaram todos inclusive Minerva

-Hei!Vamos parar de enrolar!Eu tenho um jogo de quadribol pra ganhar!

E então, todos vão para o jogo de quadribol que Mary insistia inutilmente em dizer que iria ganhar o jogo.

Durante a partida Mary avistou o pomo ouro ao longe, e voou em direção ao pomo (competindo com Harry) e pegou enquanto beijava apaixonadamente o testa – rachada.

Enquanto isso...

Na arquibancada...

Sev e Nany se beijavam malucamente, ocultados por um leque preto com as siglas NS/SS e cobrinhas verdes e prateadas.

E Metatron voava com uma garrafa de tequila na mão e Minerva na outra em direção ao céu.

-Vamo "simbora", te mostrarei as estrelas Mimi!

-Socorrooooo!!!

N/A: Oi!!!A próxima edição vai ser "Duas loucas, um coronel apaixonado e um professor mal-humorado" ou algo parecido... Mandem e-mails pra dizer o que achou: pela cooperação...

Mary Trelawney e Nany Snape.


End file.
